


Пойманный мотылёк

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Гарри чувствует себя мотыльком, летящим на свет. Только выбрал он не заурядное свечение лампы или уличного фонаря, а яркую Джинни с рыжим-рыжим веснушчатым солнцем в подреберье.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Пойманный мотылёк

Гарри чувствует себя мотыльком, летящим на свет. Только выбрал он не заурядное свечение лампы или уличного фонаря, а яркую Джинни, вытканную из довольного хохота и хмельного, бесшабашного веселья — Джинни с пробитым острым жалом войны куском рыжего-рыжего веснушчатого солнца в подреберье.

Она щедро дарит Гарри своё тепло: обжигающими губами по щеке, пальцами, считающими позвонки, огненным облаком волос на плече, ошеломительным чувством поддержки и понимания. И Гарри эгоистично хочется, чтобы настоящее солнце — настоящее только в Джинни, на небе совсем не такое, фальшивое — целиком принадлежало ему. Хотя знает, что это невозможно: Джинни важен не только он.

Джинни улыбается, когда отделяет (больно, чертовски больно) от уменьшающегося куска солнца витиеватую стружку, которую вплавляет — намертво, не отделить уже — в душу и сердце Джорджа, чтобы всего секунду видеть его улыбку. У неё в подреберье остаётся укрощённое Адское пламя; оно забивает лёгкие пеплом и мешает легко дышать.

Джинни задорно смеётся над неловкими шутками Невилла, связывая солнечными нитями его руки с хрупкими запястьями Ханны. Внутри теперь едва теплится огонёк свечи, клеймя Джинни тяжёлым воском. Джинни уже не летает — ходит.

Она крепко обнимает родителей, накидывая на них тонкий, связанный из тепла плащ, который на несколько минут смягчит горе. И совсем не обращает внимания, что тёмно-рыжие созвездия веснушек — места соприкосновения острых внутренних лучей с кожей — блекнут с каждой встречей всё больше.

Гарри Джинни вручает последнее — сердцевину, медную и горячую, вместо чего-то изломанного, покорёженного у него внутри. У Джинни Поттер теперь в подреберье — тёплая, прогретая пустота.

Гарри улыбается натянуто и старается не отрывать ладоней от её холодных плеч, пытаясь поделиться всем, что есть; несколько раз пробует поговорить с ней и неизменно встречает непонимающий взгляд карих глаз. Гарри жутко, потому что он узнаёт в Джинни себя: та же беззаботность и слепое стремление отдать всё, чтобы помочь родным и близким, не понимая, что отдавать уже нечего. Джинни совсем не думает о том дне, когда душевная температура опустится ниже нуля.

И Гарри чувствует себя мотыльком, пойманным в ловушку своих инстинктов, — мотыльки ведь летят на свет. И выбирает он не погаснувшее солнце, а холодное равнодушное свечение Полумны. Если бы багряный лоскут солнца выглянул бы — хоть лениво, хоть намёком — из-за горизонта, лунные линии истлели бы сразу. Но он не выглядывает; они не тлеют.


End file.
